You Look So Good in Love
by Davesmom
Summary: ONE SHOT...(books 1-3)A kinda songfic featuring a great love song by George Strait. Harry, Draco and Ginny a few years after Hogwarts


Disclaimer: Characters are owned by JK Rowling, the song was sung by George Strait, but I looked all over the internet and couldn't find the producer, writer, etc. So I hope they'll forgive me for not giving them credit. It's a great song! More fluffiness!  
  
You Look So Good in Love  
  
The bell above the door tinkled as the couple walked into the Leaky Cauldron. The young man seated in a dark booth near the rear of the common room watched them with keenly as they removed their cloaks, the man gallantly taking the cloak from the woman's shoulders and using the occasion as an excuse to brush her neck with his fingers. Her eyes sparkled as she looked up at him, a lovely pink flush spreading over her smooth creamy cheek. The man in the booth clenched his fists. He knew them both, the woman better than her companion. He'd known them for years. In fact, the lovely woman in the long, sapphire blue robe that so complimented her pale skin and shining red hair could have been his, if he'd not been so stupid. The box in the corner played an old Muggle country and western tune. The young man listened, watching the happy couple and feeling his heart break again.  
  
1 Oh how you sparkle, and oh, how you shine  
  
The blush on your cheek is more than the wine  
  
And he must do something that I didn't do  
  
Whatever he's doing, it looks good on you  
  
  
  
The couple were seated and sat close together, talking softly. The young man in the booth thought back a few years. The woman, little more than a girl at the time, had been devoted to him. He knew it, was even a bit amused by it. He had even cruelly led her on for a few months. He knew he'd hurt her badly. But at the time, he had wanted someone else. A different girl who was older and more experienced. She had been exotic and he'd wanted her with a desperation that had bordered on obsession. Then, when he had finally won her, he'd found that she was just another girl. There was nothing special about her. Not that there was anything wrong with her either, but it hadn't been at all what he'd imagined. Her conversation was dull, her intellect average. And he'd found that it took hours, morning and evening, to achieve that clear-skinned, bright, fresh, non-made up look he loved. He'd been astounded (as most males are when they realize how much make up it takes for some women to look natural) at the time spent on her appearance. And she had been possessive and jealous. He sighed. He'd finally got the girl he wanted, and he discovered he really wanted the girl he'd hurt. His eyes moved to the couple's booth again. Lord, she was beautiful. He had seen her many times first thing in the morning, being such a close family friend and staying in her family's home. Her beauty was that of the girl next door, but he discovered that that girl had grown up.  
  
2 You look so good in love  
  
You want him; it's easy to see  
  
You look so good in love  
  
I wish you still wanted me  
  
The couple's drinks came; the man was drinking what looked like wine or champagne, the woman drinking a soft drink. Her companion lifted his glass to her, smiled into her eyes and said a few soft words. Even from the booth in the rear, the young man could see the woman's eyes soften with adoration. She lifted her glass in a quiet toast, then both took small sips. Then he leaned over and took her lips gently, in a heart-wrenchingly soft kiss. The young man turned away, regret rising up in him like a vile cancer. That could have been him, if only.  
  
3 He must have stolen some stars from the sky  
  
And gave them to you to wear in your eyes  
  
I had my chances, but I set you free  
  
And now I wonder why I couldn't see  
  
You look so good in love  
  
You want him; it's easy to see  
  
You look so good in love  
  
I wish you still wanted me  
  
The young man finally looked up again. The couple had moved on to their dinner. At that moment, old Tom, the proprietor, came to their table and spoke quietly to them. The man looked apologetically at the woman, but she shook her head and smiled. He smiled back and gave her another soft kiss. Then he stood and followed Tom away. The young man in the booth saw his chance. He might have thrown away any possibility of getting her back, but he had to let her know what he felt. He at least had to try. He quickly stood and hurried to the woman's table.  
  
(spoken)  
  
Darlin', I spent a lot of years not seein' the real you.  
  
But tonight your beauty is shinin' through.  
  
And I never took the time to let you know,  
  
But before he takes you away  
  
Please let me say.  
  
Ginny jumped slightly as Harry Potter slid into the seat opposite her. She hadn't seen him in months and smiled brightly.  
  
"Harry! Where have you been? It's great to see you!" She reached across to take his hand and squeeze it. Harry let her, then pulled his hand quickly away.  
  
"Ginny," he said softly. "I saw you come in, but you know how things are between me and Draco."  
  
Ginny's smile faltered a bit. "Yes, I know. And I'm sorry for it. You two went through so much together." Then she brightened. "But you look great! Professional Quidditch seems to agree with you! How is it going?"  
  
Harry waggled his hand in a 'so-so' manner. "It's not as much fun when it's your job. Besides, the schedule is grueling. How have you been? You are more beautiful than ever."  
  
He hadn't meant to say the last, but it had slipped out. Ginny's cheeks flushed slightly, but she answered easily.  
  
"Oh, nothing as exciting as what you're doing, being on the road, a new destination every week. We just bought a house and I'm going to be spending all my off time trying to fix it up. Draco'll be helping, if the Ministry ever gives him some time off. And the boys will come by to help, too."  
  
Harry digested the information. He always did picture Ginny with the small house and white picket fence. He just never imagined her there with anyone else, especially not Draco Malfoy. He cleared his throat uncomfortable.  
  
"So, you're still working? How is St. Mungo's?" He was trying to keep the conversation light, trying to draw the moment out.  
  
Ginny laughed. "Still there. Talk about a grueling schedule! I'm on twelve hours, off twelve, on three days, off three days. But not for long!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked. "Are you moving out of 'Emergent Care'?"  
  
If it was possible, the woman in front of him became even more beautiful. She positively glowed!  
  
"No, I'm quitting! I'm-that is, we--, uh, Draco and I are going to have a baby!" She smiled broadly, waiting to be congratulated.  
  
Harry's heart constricted. He'd always thought there might be a chance. Malfoy would mess up, mess around, hurt her in some way and leave the door open for Harry to walk back in. But the Draco he'd seen tonight knew exactly what he had. Harry now knew he had no chance at all. Finally, through the buzzing in his ears, he heard Ginny asking him if he were all right. No, he wasn't. All right was definitely what he was NOT. But he focused on her again and gave a weak smile.  
  
"I will be, Gin. Don't worry. I, uh, just came over to say something. That is, I had something to tell you, but, uh," he trailed off, not knowing how to proceed. Ginny touched his arm gently, and he tried again.  
  
"I know I hurt you, Ginny. I know I behaved like an idiot. I didn't realize what a great girl you were. I just wanted to let you know. I realize it now. I know that I royally screwed up. I can see that you're happy, and I wish I was the one who was taking you home tonight. But I had to tell you. I love you, Ginny. I always will. If you asked me to take you away right now, I'd do it. Any time!"  
  
Ginny looked surprised, then sad. "I'm sorry, Harry. You know I'm in love with Draco. We, you and I, would never have worked. I know that now. I'm very happy. I don't want to hurt you, and I don't want hard feelings, but maybe you'd better go." She turned her large, sad eyes away from him. He'd lost.  
  
Harry hurried out of the booth, nearly running into his old rival. Draco looked from Harry's miserable face to Ginny's sad face. Inside he breathed a sigh of relief. He'd always wondered, if Potter ever came to his senses, whether Ginny would regret her choice. He'd loved her for years, but hadn't approached her because Potter was always there, in the background. He'd waited months after Potter had dropped her, because he didn't want her on the rebound. And finally, miraculously, she had been his! Now, Potter had come to his senses. But Draco's lovely, wonderful wife had turned him down. She was Draco's, completely. He looked carefully at Harry, hesitating, then offering his hand.  
  
"Potter," he said in a neutral voice. "Nice to see you."  
  
Harry looked at the hand. This was the second time Malfoy had offered his hand to Harry. This time, however, Harry took it.  
  
"Take care of her, Malfoy," he said, looking hard into the cold gray eyes of his rival. "Because, I swear by all the fates, I'll kill you if you hurt her."  
  
Draco only nodded. Harry pulled his hand away and rushed off, out of the 'Cauldron. Draco watched him go, then slid in next to his wife.  
  
"Are you all right, love?" he asked gently.  
  
Ginny sniffed, then smiled slightly. "I'll be okay in a few minutes. I just didn't expect--," she trailed off, not knowing what to say.  
  
"I did," Draco said simply. "I knew he'd realize what he lost some day. I just hoped you'd still think you got the better bargain."  
  
His hesitant smile made her throw her arms around his neck.  
  
"Oh, Draco, love! Of course I did. I knew that immediately! I love you!"  
  
"I love you, Virginia Malfoy!"  
  
4 You look so good in love  
  
You want him, it's easy to see  
  
You look so good in love  
  
I wish you still wanted me 


End file.
